1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic controls and displays within a motor vehicle, and, more particularly, to electronic controls and displays on a steering wheel of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steering wheels typically have fixed buttons with permanent functions and permanent types which the driver may or may not find useful. That is, current steering wheels provide fixed-function controls which are usually in the form of pushbuttons or scroll wheels which are not configurable by the user.